custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Feex
Feex is a Turaga of Iron, who currently leads a village of Matoran and Agori on Spherus Manga. Formerly a Fe-Matoran who became a Toa of Iron, Feex led his own Toa team, and wandered around the Matoran Universe assisting others in need before becoming a Turaga. Biography Matoran Little to nothing is known about Feex's life as a Matoran other than he originated from an island east of Zakaz. However, it is known that he was transformed into a Toa, and was amongst the very first generation of Matoran to be transformed into a Toa. Toa Throughout the early years of Matoran history, Feex helped protect its lands whilst the Matoran labored. Eventually, around 90,000 years ago, he became the leader of his own Toa team. Feex and his team would wander throughout the universe, and spent their time protecting numerous Matoran settlements. After a few thousand years together, Feex's team split up on good terms, and all its members went their separate ways. He then settled on a small island to the west of the Southern Continent, where he continued to protect the local Matoran from menaces such as Zyglak, wild Rahi, and other dangers. However, there were times where he would leave the island to deal with external forces that challenged the land. At one point, Feex was brought into battle a bounty hunter named Skorr, during which the Zeverek stole his sword as a victory trophy. Turaga 79,500 years ago, Feex willingly sacrificed his Toa Power to transform a Ko-Matoran named Soalaz into a Toa, becoming a Turaga in the process. He became the leader of the island's Matoran, and also taught Soalaz how to use his elemental and mask powers. Eventually, however, their island was attacked and raided by a large tribe of Zyglak, forcing Feex and the other numbered survivors to migrate to the Southern Continent. Here, they established a new village, and Feex would oversee its construction, and would remain its appointed elder for many centuries to come. Feex later migrated to Spherus Magna with other remaining residents of the Matoran Universe, after Teridax had been overcome, ending his tyranny within the Matoran Universe, over which the Makuta had gained control a few months previously. Later, he partook in a social experiment set up by Tahu, Ackar, and Kiina where a number of Agori and Matoran would work together to make a new village on the outskirts of Bota Magna in order to improve relations between the two societies. Spherus Magna Several weeks later, a traveler named Mersery passed by the village and met Feex, who encouraged Mersery to remain behind to see the completion of the village. After he left, the town was attacked by the bounty hunter Skorr, who raided it and ruined it. That night, he met with a number of strangers who were discussing ways of tracking down Skorr's employers, and was reunited with Soalaz for the first time in centuries. After the group related their respective backstories, Feex and the others left to get some rest, after the Turaga asked the Agori Falmed to relay a message to the main Matoran/Agori camp of what had occurred in the village. Abilities and Traits Noble, patient, and wise, Feex has seen many things throughout his long life, and endured hardships that have shaped him into a calm and collected thinker. Although somewhat sentimental at times, Feex is a person who can generally boost the morale of his friends in times of great need. Though no longer the warrior he used to be, due to his advanced age, Feex has been known to pass on useful combat tactics and maneuvers onto his allies, and is skilled at training other beings, such as Toa, at utilizing their elemental powers and mask powers. As a Toa of Iron, Feex could create, control, and absorb metallic Protodermis. When he became a Turaga, his control over iron was greatly weakened. Mask and Tools Feex wears a noble version of the Kanohi Rode, the Great Mask of Truth. As a Toa, Feex wielded the Protosteel Iron Sword as his main weapon. When it was stolen by Skorr, he replaced it with another weapon that would transform into a staff when he became a Turaga, and he continues to use it as his Badge of Office. Trivia *Originally, Feex was intended to be an insane Le-Matoran laborer originally from the realm of Karzahni, though the idea was later dropped. Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Category:Turaga